Welcome Home
by Marlie Forever
Summary: When Lemonade Mouth and Mudslide Crush go on there longest tour ever, their kids become famous! And  the bands don't even have time to see their kids concert! Read the first chapter to find out who's kid is who's!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Lemonade Mouth and Mudslide Crush go on their longest tour ever? Their teenage kids become famous! How will the famous families deal?

**Wen and Olivia:**

Wen and Olivia had only two kids. They got married after collage. They had 2 more after their first tour. James Wendall, Brooke Olivia, Michael Wendall andAshley Olivia.

JAMES: James is the leader of the band "Gravity 6". He's not the smartest boy ever. But he's a leader at heart. He's a family guy, so he doesn't fight with everyone else. When Lemonade Mouth comes home from a 2 year tour, he's mad because they don't have time to see one of their concerts. They haven't even heard on of their songs! He's has blonde hair and blue eyes. (**WHO PLAYS HIM IN THIS STORY: ROSS LYNCH)**

BROOKE: Brooke is James twin sister. But the kind that don't look alike. She's a little upset when they come back. But when they don't see their concerts and that's when she gets mad. She's the sassy one in the band. She's 15. She has blonde hair with red streaks. Doe brown eyes. (**WHO PLAYS HER IN THIS STORY: OLIVIA HOLT)**

MICHAEL: Michael is the quiet boy. He likes listening to Gravity 6 music. He's 10. He missed Wen and Olivia. He's a really good student. (**WHO PLAYS HIM IN THIS STORY: Frankie Jonas)**

ASHLEY: Ashley is the youngest. She's 2. She has red hair with blonde streaks.

**Mo and Charlie:**

Mo and Scott broke up in high school not long after they let him in the band. They stayed friends. Mo broke up with him for Charlie. After collage they got married. Now they have two teenage kids. Julia Mohini and Alex Charles.

JULIA: Julia is the brains of Gravity 6. She really missed Mo and Charlie. She is mad when they don't believe in them. She's 15. At first she couldn't sing or dance, but she really improved. She has brown eyes and brown hair. (**WHO PLAYS HER IN THE STORY: KRISTINA REYES)**

ALEX: Alex is the wild one of Gravity 6. He hates Lemonade Mouth for leaving for so long then not coming to their concerts when they were in town. He's 13. When they left he only 11. They didn't even recognize him. He has brown eyes and brown curly hair. (**WHO PLAYS HIM IN THE STORY: ALEX WOLFF)**

**Ray and Stella:**

Ray and Stella got together after high school. Since Scott joined the Crush again, they've all been good friends. Now Rayella have a teenage son Jarred Benjamin, and a little girl Emily Stella and a baby boy Casey Tyler.

JARRED: Every band needs that conceded big headed egomaniac. And Jared's it. He doesn't really care when they come back, but when they don't see their concerts he's a little disappointed. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He's 15. (**WHO PLAYS HIM IN THE STORY: PRINCE JACKSON)**

EMMA: Emma is a quiet girl. She loves Gravity 6's music. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She's 10.

CASEY: Casey has Stella's skin tone. But blue eyes. He's 3.

SCOTT: Scott doesn't have any kids. He's sort of a player. But still a good person. He's a part of all the kids' lives. He's like an uncle.

Mary: Mary's in Gravity 6. She's known all of them since preschool. She's like a daughter to the other parents. The father will bash any boy's face in that hurts her. She might be the only normal one in Gravity 6. But she has her dumb moments. She's 13. She's Porto Rican. She has long brown hair and brown eyes and Carmel toned skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Wen's Pov

We all walked off the huge bus. We've been gone for 2 years. Everyone ran out hugging us. That is except for James, Brooke, Julia, Alex, Jarred, and Mary.

"Hey guys. Welcome home." James said coldly.

"Yeah. It feels like we haven't seen you in 2 years! Oh wait, it has been 2 years!" Brooke said sarcastically. Julia's phone rang.

"Guys. Gustavo wants us at the studio now!" She said. Wait, he's our producer. We all drove them there.

"Dogs! Music sounds better with you from the top! Oh and Lemon Heads! I turned you kids famous, just to let you know. But I take it you heard one of their songs?" He asked us. We all shook our heads. They're a band? They walked in the booth and stood at 6 microphones. Then they started to sing.

Better with you,  
>Better with you, yeah...<p>

_[Jarred:]_  
>I try to write this down<br>The words just don't come out  
>It's hard to say how you feel<br>Been down the longest road  
>Said yes when I meant no<br>I lost control of the wheel

_[Alex:]_  
>Cause you know that<br>Things get so bad,  
>You've got my back<br>Make me wanna sing,  
>And girl I'm singing about you<p>

_[Alex:]_  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours

_[All:]_  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you

_[James:]_  
>I used to think that love<br>Was something fools made up  
>Cause all I knew was heart break<br>Woah I couldn't help myself,  
>Let this heart go through hell<br>There only so much a heart can take

_[Julia and Brooke:]_  
>Cause you know that<br>Things get so bad,  
>You've got my back<br>Make me wanna sing,  
>And boy I'm singing about you<p>

_[Mary:]_  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours

_[All:]_  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you

_[Alex:]_  
>Every song<br>Every rhyme  
>Every word (music sounds better with you)<br>Everyday (Everyday)  
>All of the time (All of the time)<br>Every day  
>Music sounds better with you.<p>

_[James:]_  
>She's my music enhancer<br>When the music plays, she's my dancer  
>When I'm around her everything's faster<br>Every question I have, she's the answer  
>I'm head over heels<br>Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
>When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like<p>

_[All:]_  
>Everything's better with you<br>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you, Baby<br>It feels right, it feels right  
>Everything's better with you<br>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you, Baby<br>It feels right it feels right,  
>Everything's better with you<br>Music sounds better with you _[x2]_

Mo's Pov

We just couldn't belive it! We all just stood there in shock. Nobody ever even called us to tell us! When we went home we just sat there. They were watching tv.

"So do you guys like being famous?" Charlie asked. They all shrugged.

"Our first album's been out for like 5 months ya know." Julia said. Alex handed us one. Okay. Our kids are famous. No big deal….


End file.
